When Student Teaches Master
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: 2009 Movie-verse. He slipped his whole hand up under the mask and felt the soft skin on the other man's neck. Even though the little voice in the back of his head said that this was a mistake, he kept going. DxSE


Title: When Student Teaches Master

GI: Joe. Movie verse. 2009. (Just to let you all know. I only know about the movie and some things from Wiki. So correct me if I get something wrong. xD)

Pairing: DukexSnake Eyes

My G.I. Joe Yaoi community: http : // www . fanfiction . net/community/ G_I_Joe_x_Joe/73785/ ......(Just erase the spaces in between! ;D The link is also on my profile under 'Communities' down at the bottom near where my stories are.

A/N: Hello all! Yes, I know. I haven't updated my other stories yet. But I saw this movie and just HAD to write this. This is now one of my favorite pairings, but the only problem is…There aren't a lot of fictions for this pairing! Dx I frantically looked through all of the GI fictions and only found a couple for this pairing!! So I made a yaoi community for G.I. Joe! So people! Band together with me! Let this pairing rain down upon Fanfiction! Let's show everyone why we love this pairing! ARE YOU WITH ME???!!~….Ahem….Now onto the story. ;D

:::

Duke stared at the man in front of him with an expression of awe on his face.

Snake Eyes flipped into the air and brought down his silver sword without a sound onto the training dummy's head.

He watched, amazed, as Snake Eyes quickly removed his sword from the now cut in half, human doll.

When Snake Eyes looked up at him, he immediately shut his mouth which he hadn't even realized had opened.

The man with the sword nodded.

He was asking him what he wanted.

Duke grinned.

"Scarlett told me you could teach me some tricks with a sword."

Snake Eyes looked him up and down, and then seemed to pause. Thinking.

Duke nervously shuffled his feet under the other's scrutiny. He had never been looked at that way before.

He wondered if Scarlett had lied to him when she said that Snake Eyes would teach you anything you wanted to know about Martial Arts.

Plus, Scarlett was like his sister. He'd probably do anything for her if she asked.

Snake Eyes still seemed to be thinking about it so Duke took that as a no.

"You know what? Never mind. Sorry to cause you trouble." Duke said, faking a smile as he turned back to where he had entered.

He gasped when a hand gripped his shoulder and he was swiveled around.

Snake Eyes was shaking his head.

Then, he motioned to a wall containing all sorts of weapons.

Duke suddenly felt as excited as a kid in a candy store.

He had always loved weapons.

:::

His shirt was off and he was sweating like crazy.

He seriously didn't know how Snake Eyes could wear that suit. It looked like it weighed about a hundred pounds.

He was panting and his arms were aching from the effort of holding the sword he had chosen from the wall.

He had thought that using a sword wouldn't be so hard. Boy, was he wrong.

It hurt like hell.

But he definitely wouldn't give up.

He hadn't asked Snake Eyes to teach him just to give up.

Talking about Snake Eyes, he was holding a sword of his own and was doing some complex moves with it.

Duke sighed. He would never be that good.

But Snake was the Martial Artist teacher for a reason. He was the best in his field.

After finishing a move, Snake Eyes looked at the exhausted Duke.

Duke looked up at him as well and Snake Eyes motioned to the floor.

"Thank you, Jesus!" Duke sighed in relief, and fell to the floor, his sword clattering down next to him on the training mat.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of his sweat-slicked back sticking to the floor.

When his breathing finally evened out, he opened his eyes.

Snake Eyes was sitting on a table with his elbow resting on one knee, looking off to one side.

Duke stood and carefully picked up his heavy sword.

Snake Eyes didn't pay any attention to Duke as he approached him.

Feeling brave, he pulled back his sword and swung it full-force at his master.

There was a horrible screeching sound as steel hit steel.

Snake Eyes looked up at Duke, who couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Duke hadn't even seen Snake Eyes pull out his sword. He was definitely good.

He could almost picture the look of surprise underneath that mask.

And suddenly he had an overwhelming urge to see that face.

It was so strong it made him hesitate for a second.

Why?

Snake Eyes kicked him in the stomach before he could even answer his own question.

Duke stumbled back out of breath, dropping his sword to the ground.

The sword hit the mat with a, _Thump!_

Snake was in a crouch in front of him, sword in hand, ready to strike.

Duke cursed softly, holding his stomach.

Snake charged him and Duke dropped to the mat to kick Snake's feet out from under him.

Instead, Snake jumped over his leg and then spun back to deliver a kick to Duke's back.

He laid flat on the floor and felt Snake's foot skim over his head with a whoosh of air.

Duke grabbed Snake's legs and pulled forward.

Snake fell to the floor, his sword falling out of his hands and out of reach.

Duke hurriedly straddled the other, pinning his legs to the floor.

Snake landed a punch right to his ribs and Duke cried out in pain.

The man in black didn't seem to care though. It seemed the only thing he cared about at that time was trying not to be defeated so easily.

Duke recovered quickly from the blow and managed to hold down Snake's arms with his knees.

Once he did this, Snake stopped struggling. He seemed to know it was useless.

Duke had won.

And now he wanted his prize.

:::

He was completely sure that Snake was looking at him now to see what he would do.

Duke grinned.

He felt the other tense beneath him for a second, before relaxing again.

Duke's arms had been occupied with re-enforcing his knees so that Snake could not free his arms again, but he removed his hands and instead pressed his knees down with more force.

That punch had hurt and he didn't want to experience another one like it.

He let his right hand wander to the beginnings of the mask on Snake's neck.

Snake stiffened again and stayed tense.

Every muscle in his body was taught. Duke could feel it.

And it made him strangely excited.

He had pinned Snake. And there was nothing the other man could do about it.

He was suddenly filled with a mix of feelings that he couldn't even begin to name.

One finger slipped beneath the tight fabric and Snake shivered under him.

Duke stared down at where he knew Snake's eyes were looking up at his hazel ones.

Two fingers and then three.

Snake's pulse was fast and erratic under his fingers.

He slipped his whole hand up under the mask and felt the soft skin on the other man's neck.

Even though the little voice in the back of his head said that this was a mistake, he kept going.

Snake moved his head back and exposed the pale flesh on his neck even more.

Duke started to slowly move the mask up.

When he was up to the chin and then the full-looking lips, he paused.

He lightly traced Snake's lips with one finger and then he bent down and couldn't stop what happened next.

He kissed Snake's chin.

Snake shuddered underneath him, a whoosh of air coming out of his now exposed mouth.

He raised his head and stared into the other's visor.

He then lowered himself once again and kissed the corner of Snake's mouth. He let his tongue trail half-way across his bottom lip before he pressed his lips firmly against the others mouth.

Snake opened his mouth instantly.

Duke then placed both of his hands on the side of Snake's face as he turned his head to deepen the kiss.

He let his tongue explore the other's mouth, teeth, and his velvet tongue.

Then, he began thrusting his tongue in and out of Snake's mouth, like the act of sex itself.

Duke smiled into the kiss when he heard the other make a noise that sounded a lot like a moan.

He kissed the other harder while letting one hand trail down to Snake's chiseled stomach.

Snake panted as Duke pulled back, highly satisfied with what he had just done.

He smoothed his hand over the rock hard abs that Snake had probably worked forever on and then traveled lower.

He didn't feel any bump. Snake must have been wearing a cup.

His hand slipped under the waistline of Snake's pants without warning and he heard Snake lightly gasp.

Duke stared at Snake while his hand searched for what he was looking for.

He grinned when his hand touched something hot and hard.

Snake arched his back at the touch and his breathing became more erratic.

Duke lowered himself to Snake's ear. "You're so hot, Snake."

He shivered and arched again as Duke lightly brushed his fingers over Snake's shaft.

"Have you ever done this with anyone?" He whispered, against the other's lips.

Snake quickly shook his head, no.

He thrusted up into Duke's hand but Duke pushed his hips back down with the hand he had in Snake's pants.

Duke quickly returned to his lips and slid his tongue inside.

This time though, Snake's tongue came to meet his too. His tongue slid along Duke's and licked at his lips heatedly.

The other was learning quickly.

:::

He had set up a rhythm with the strokes he was giving Snake.

Hard and fast. And then hard and slow.

He knew it drove Snake wild and that's why he did it.

He smirked against the other's lips and muffled one of Snake's moans in a kiss.

He knew if someone came in now they both would be dead, but he couldn't stop. Not until Snake came.

He decided to scrap his rhythm and instead he went as fast as he could move his hand.

His lips were also occupied at the moment.

Duke was kissing and licking Snake's exposed neck and kissing his lips every so often.

He had never been so happy about pleasuring someone other than himself in his entire life.

His other hand rested on Snake's muscular chest.

Duke then remembered he hadn't taken off Snake's mask completely. He had been too caught up in pleasuring him.

He raised his head, and Snake looked at him, mouth open. His breathing was still erratic, skin flushed, and some saliva was resting on his bottom lip. Probably Duke's.

Snake was the hottest thing Duke had ever seen. His ex-girlfriend, Anna, didn't even come close to him.

His hand caressed Snake's cheek and then pushed his mask up slowly.

When the mask and the visor were completely off, Duke stared.

Snake had light brown hair that was cut short and he had the most beautiful greenish-hazel eyes he had ever seen. He had a couple of scars on his cheeks, but they made him even hotter.

Snake's hazel eyes stared up at him in longing, as he continued to breathe hard.

That look alone could make Duke almost cum in his pants.

Snake pulled his arms out from under Duke's knees. Duke sat back over his crotch area. He knew Snake wouldn't struggle now.

Snake wrapped his arms around Duke's neck and pulled him down to his lips. He lightly sucked at Duke's bottom lip and then licked his tongue.

Duke began to move his hand again. Faster and harder.

This time he could see when Snake's eyes scrunched together in pleasure and when his eyebrows pulled down and made him look like he was focusing very hard. Maybe he was.

With a final twist of his hand, Snake came hard with a long, breathy moan.

Duke gave him a few more strokes. When he was sure Snake was completely spent, he stood and grabbed a towel.

He cleaned his hand and then knelt by Snake, gently wiping him off.

Snake nodded, still flushed from his orgasm.

Duke grinned, throwing the towel in a random direction and then lying down next to Snake.

He lightly trailed his hand up and down his chest.

"You're beautiful, Snake."

Snake turned his head and smiled at him.

Duke was at a loss for words again. He hadn't seen anything more beautiful.

:::

When Snake had put back on his mask and visor and changed his pants, he came back to the training room.

Duke sat up from where he was lying down on the floor mats.

Snake sat in a chair at the table he had sat at not even an hour ago.

"So…can I teach you again tomorrow?" Duke asked, standing up and coming over to straddle Snake's lap.

Snake looked up at him through his mask.

He signed, "You call that teaching?"

"Something like that." Duke smirked, and licked the material that covered Snake's mouth.

:::

A/N: Yay! I created my yaoi community for G.I. Joe! Go! Go! Check it out!! xD

Also, thanks to all of you who read my fic!

Drop me a review and tell me what you thought about it! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?

I would love it if you did! xD

PS. I will definitely be creating more fics for this pairing. They are just too HOTT to leave alone. O.O


End file.
